


Welcome Home

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home after being away from Renee for almost two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Dean loves the European tours, he really does.  However, the tours that don’t include Raw or Smackdown usually means Renee doesn’t travel with them.  That’s exactly what happen this time around.  These trips are the hardest.  Sure, they’ve spent a couple days apart since they’ve been together.  And obviously she had lived in New York up until semi recently.  But overall, they spent most of their time together.  So being apart for as long as they have been this time hasn’t been easy on either of them.

 

Even though it means taking longer to get home, Dean is glad to have a six-hour delay.  It gives him a chance to grab a quick nap at the airport hotel and also a shower.  It means he can come home and not have to worry about the long day of traveling smell.  And before he knows it, he’s arriving at the house… their house.

 

After getting inside and locking the door, Dean stops and listens to see if he can figure out where Renee is.  As he takes a step toward the living room, he notices a folded paper taped to the railing of the stairs.  He sets his bags down and pulls it off. 

 

_Waiting for you._

 

Dean smirks as he shoots a look upstairs.  “I’m coming, Babe,” he says softly before making his way up.  He steps into their bedroom, smiling when he finds her sitting on their bed wearing a light green nightie.  As he lets he gaze fall over her body, he can’t help but lick his lips.

 

“Welcome home,” Renee says as she moves to kneel on the bed.

 

“It’s so good to be home.”  He walks over, smiling again when Renee moves to the edge of the bed.  He reaches up and rests his hands on her cheeks.  “I guess it’s a really good thing I was able to grab a nap.”

 

She smirks.  “Definitely a good thing.”

 

Dean leans in and kisses her softly.  As he deepens the kiss, he carefully kicks out of his shoes and reaches down to push his socks off.  Renee wraps her arms around his neck, not letting him move too far away.  He moves and lifts her up with ease. 

 

“I missed you,” Renee says when Dean moves them to the top of the bed.  She combs her fingers through his hair.

 

Leaning down, Dean nuzzles her neck.  “I missed you too.”  He places soft kisses along her neck and down to the top of the thin material of her nightie.

 

Renee watches him as he moves across the top of her nightie before moving back up.  She slides her hands down Dean’s back as he kisses her once again.  Curling her fingers around the dark material, she slowly draws it up his back.  Dean pulls back enough to allow her to pull his shirt off before he’s kissing her once again.

 

Before long, Dean is ridding both of them of the rest of their clothes.  He pushes her gently to lie back once again.  She watches as he places soft kisses to her stomach, smiling when he looks up at her from his position.  As he moves up her body, he reaches over to the nightstand for a condom.  Renee whines softly when Dean pulls away.

 

“Relax,” Dean says.  He sets the condom to the side before sliding back down her body.  He kisses the insides of her thighs.

 

She bites down on her bottom lip as she watches him.  Even in the nearly three years they’ve been together, he can still manage to drive her crazy with a simple touch.  When his mouth moves to cover her clit, she gasps as arches up slightly.  “Dean… please… need you.” 

 

He pulls up and looks at her.  “Now?”

 

She nods as she grabs the condom.  “Please?”

 

He leans up and kisses her.  “Anything for you.”  He takes the condom from her and rolls it over his hard cock.  He kisses her again as he pushes into her slowly. 

 

She whimpers at the slow movement and slides her fingers into his hair.  “More,” she whines.  “Please.”

 

Dean quickens his thrusts, kissing the side of her neck.  “You feel so good.”  He moans when she pushes up against him.  The soft noises she continues to make is almost enough to make him lose control right then and there.  He barely manages to hold on.

 

“Wait…”  She slaps his arm lightly.  “Dean, stop.”

 

Dean lifts up and looks at her.  “What?”

 

“Did you lock the door?”

 

He frowns at her.  “Seriously?  You stopped me in the middle of this to ask me that?”

 

She giggles.  “Yes.”

 

He kisses her softly.  “You’re insane, I hope you know that.  And yes, I locked the door.  Can I continue?”

 

She pulls him back down to kiss him.  He takes that as his okay to continue.  He smiles when she rocks up against him.  She slides her hands down his back and up again, curling her fingers as she does to drag her nails lightly along his skin.  When his movements quicken again, she gasps.  No matter what they do, Renee can always feel the want and need from Dean.  The same goes for Dean.  Renee keeps telling him that something brought them together; and it’s always been more than the sex, though that’s amazing.

 

Dean sucks on her bottom lip.  “So good, Baby.”  He kisses her as he thrusts in one last time before he comes with a loud moan.

 

Renee gasps.  “Oh…”  She whimpers out her own release.  “I love you.  I love you so much.”

 

Dean places repeated kisses on her mouth.  “I love you too.” 

 

“I’m so glad you’re home.”

 

“Me too, Baby.”

 

**The End**


End file.
